theamanosfandomcom-20200215-history
Theamanos Wiki:Blocking Policy
Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent a user account or IP address/range from editing the wiki. Blocks are not meant to punish users, but rather used to prevent damage or disruption by dealing with vandalism and enforcing wiki policies. Blocks sometimes are used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Block duration may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of vandalism. In most cases, users will also be warned prior to blocking. Blocks may also be reviewed and appealed and, in some instances, a block can be lifted if the editor agrees to stop the damaging behavior. To avoid being blocked, it is advised that you at least familiarize yourself with the wiki policies (listed to the right), or at least heed admin warnings. Grounds for blocking # Vandalism: Vandalism is any type of edit that is destructive to the article or made with the intent to lower the quality of the wiki or disrupt the functioning of the community; this may be in the form of is deleting a large portion of the page without proper reason, or, worse, replacing it with inappropriate information or randomness. Vandalism will not be tolerated; obvious vandalisms will immediately be undone. However, new users unaware of wiki standards who make a few seemingly well-meant edit mistakes may be considered and may get off with a warning. # Spam: Posting of irrelevant spam links (advertisements, suspicious messages and e-mail addresses, promotions, etc.) anywhere on the wiki, or creating articles which are entirely spam, is taken just as seriously as vandalism and is grounds for blocking. (Sharing of personal links such as fanfiction or fan made videos may also be considered spamming unless shared in appropriate places — e.g. one's own user page, or in a discussion related to what is being shared.) # Disruption: Users who disrupt the wiki (be it via changing other people's comments, making misleading edits, or harassing other users) may also be blocked. Take note that registered accounts and anonymous users who are obvious "trolls"—who blatantly vandalize or spam the wiki—will be blocked without notice. # Inappropriately blanking and moving pages: Page move vandalism (moving an article to a nonsensical or inappropriate title) is grounds for immediate indefinite bans. Users should typically be warned prior to being blocked for page blanking and removing major content from pages, except in extreme cases where the blanking is obviously being done with malicious intent — i.e. multiple articles or sections blanked in immediate succession. # Personal attacks ''': Users attacking and harassing other editors personally (in regards to anything) will be given one warning prior to a '''cool-off ban. The length of the ban is dependent on the severity of personal attacks. Users who display a primarily uncivil and intimidating behavior towards users will also be assessed when reported by another user. # Abuse of file upload function: The uploading of inappropriate images or videos, as well as the excessive uploading of files onto the wiki database, especially those that do not conform with the existing media policies, is grounds for blocking. The policies for uploading images are clearly stated on the upload form itself and the policy page. # Edit count and badge hiking: Editing for the sole purpose of obtaining badges ("badge-hoarding") or increasing edit count is a notorious and considerably grave offense on several wikis. This is carefully assessed, as not all users are after this. However, it is advisable to refrain from making consecutive minor edits to avoid suspicion. # Failure to observe policies: Rules established on the wiki need to be followed. Not all reminders regarding rules are considered warnings, as admins may routinely remind you of them every once in a while. Only blatant breaking or violation of rules, insisting on sudden, major wiki changes without consensus, defying certain policies without cause, and the importunate refusal to follow wiki standards and policies may result in a block. (Edit warring that stem from unawareness of policies may also lead to an immediate time-out ban, though the situation will be assessed as soon as possible.) # Posting personal information: The posting of personal information regarding other people (i.e. their home address, phone number, etc.) is unacceptable, and will be enforced with blocks. Users doing so should be warned, and blocked if they continue. # Sockpuppetry: The use of multiple accounts to have multiple vanity userpages, influence votes, or evade/circumvent blocks will all result in blocks being handed out. The ban/block on the original account of the sockpuppet will also be extended further, if not already. # Misinformation: Blatant insertion of false or deceptive information into mainspace articles. Likewise, putting nonsense or gibberish into pages can also result in a block. # Copyright violations: Users who continually post copyrighted material despite being warned will be blocked so as to prevent further violations. # Fanon: Users posting fanon will be warned upon every post; warnings will also include links to the fanon wiki. Repeated and persistent posting fanon after being told to stop is grounds for a short-term block. # Editing only user pages and not articles: Users who consistently edit and build up their own user page and subpages, especially with content that has no relation whatsoever to the series, without contribution to the main article namespace will be warned and then blocked. # Time to sign-up: Anonymous users that have exceeded their "10 allowed edits" will be asked to sign up. The IP address will also subsequently banned for a few weeks or months, depending on the amount of times the anon has been told. # Inappropriate username: Any account with an inappropriate name — be it in terms of user impersonation/insult, or general rudeness/obscenity — is also grounds for a no-warning infinite block. Duration of blocks Block lengths will usually progress according to the following table every time a further block is acquired. Final discretion is left to the blocking administrator on a case-by-case basis. Take note that anonymous or newly-created accounts who spam, vandalize, or act unacceptably will be banned without notice; however, you are free to sign up and message the blocker to defend yourself. Request Any user may request a block through the or by messaging any of the active admins for major incidents of vandalism or disruption. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are never obliged to place a block and are free to investigate the situation themselves. When considering blocking, take note that good faith is assumed, but remember that the rules apply to everyone equally. Category:Policies and guidelines